Avatar: Los maestros creados
by Nuharoo
Summary: Secuela de Avatar: Nueva generación de maestros. Tras dominar los cuatro elementos, Yun comienza su labor de avatar siendo conocida por el mundo como la heroina, "la misteriosa chica del antifaz" ademas de ver resurgir una amenaza que creia sanjada por su predecesora, ¿Podrá ser cierto que los maestros pueden ser creados y genéticamente manipulados?
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: avatar la leyenda de Aang y la de Korra no me pertenecen. Ni los diálogos ni las escenas que en la historia relatare. Solo utilizo fragmentos de las historias originales para representarlas y adaptarlas a mi historia.

.

.

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**_

Había aceptado hace ya bastante tiempo el que ella era especial. Con tan solo 12 años de edad supo que podía controlar el agua.

Cuatro años después de saberse maestra del agua, conoció a Iroh. El hombre mayor que le había revelado la verdad de su poder. El mismo hombre que se había convertido en su mentor y amigo. El mismo hombre que le abrió las puertas a su nuevo destino, a su nuevo deber como avatar.

Hablarlo con su familia y algunos amigos había sido difícil, pero no imposible; ya que el lazo que mantenía con estos los mantendría juntos pase lo que pase. Una vez superado este punto, dio inicio el largo y exhaustivo viaje que cambiaría su vida, mismo viaje que la llevaría a convertirse en lo que hoy en día es.

Primero aprendió todo lo referente a sus poderes. Conoció y memorizo la vida y hazaña de los avatares y maestros más conocidos y renombrado de la historia.

Viajo por el mundo para mejorar y manipular los elementos. Alaska, Australia, Japón y el Tíbet en donde aprendió el control según el ciclo natural del avatar: agua, tierra fuego y aire.

Conoció a muchas personas, las cuales se habían convertido en sus maestros y amigos. Los primeros fueron Charlie, su maestro de artes marciales y Paku su maestro de agua control. Charlie: un hombre comprensivo. Con él aprendió a ser flexible a la vez que ágil; mientras que con Paku, un hombre serio y estricto, aprendió a manipular el agua en cualquier estado y situación. Desde hielo, vapor, pasando por controlar y obtener el agua de las plantas y aire, llegando al agua control usado en curación para terminar en la técnica más poderosa y vil de las subdivisiones del agua: la sangre control. Una terrorífica pero necesaria técnica que solo podía ser efectuada con la luna llena; necesaria y útil al momento de estar entre la espada y la pared.

.

.

Dando por finalizado su entrenamiento con el agua, pasó a la tierra y a conocer a su nuevo maestro: Alphonse. Su nuevo maestro le enseño a manipular desde la más grande roca, hasta la más ínfima cantidad de mineral que tuviese un compuesto mucho mayor. Alphonse le enseño desde lo más básico que era la tierra en su estado puro, pasando por el cemento, el granito y uno que otro derivado. Sin embargo tras meses de aprender movimientos y técnicas, su maestro dejo su entrenamiento inconcluso, ya que aún quedaba un derivado que ni siquiera él había manipulado a la perfección: el metal.

De la tierra, Yun paso al fuego, conociendo con esto a su nuevo maestro elemental, Kurenai su maestra de fuego control junto con su padre Suke y su esposo Gansu, ambos maestros en el arte de la espada.

Meses de practicar con ambos hombres con la espada, y más meses posteriores para entrenar con Kurenai el arte del fuego control pasando por todas las disciplinas que lo conformaban, desde la fuente del fuego control que es el saber respirar, pasando por curación con fuego hasta los movimientos de combate avanzados de este elemento; para que nuevamente su entrenamiento quedase inconcluso. La razón era que Kurenai consideraba que no era un requisito como tal el que Yun aprendiese inmediatamente la técnica del relámpago. Para eso debía tener paz mental y equilibrio, cosas que bien su maestra sabía que la chica no tenía; no hasta que conectase nuevamente el ciclo del avatar.

Por ultimo estaba el aire, teniendo como maestro a Sakon, un monje maestro y guía espiritual de la nueva avatar. Meses pasaron y ella aprendía a moverse con soltura, a controlar y crear ráfagas de aire y a meditar, punto que debía reforzar si quería entablar una conexión con el ciclo roto del avatar. Trabajando arduamente y concentrándose al máximo, Yun logro entablar conversación con su yo anterior, la avatar Korra, sin sospechar el secreto que esta tenia para revelarle.

Un científico prometedor obsesionado con conocer la genética que poseían los maestros. Secuestros y experimentos con maestros. Las autoridades deteniéndolo y Korra ante el miedo de que algo así volviera a ocurrir en los próximos años de su ausencia y entrenamiento de un nuevo avatar, intercambia su vida y sus poderes con los espíritus encargados para que estos rompiesen el ciclo del avatar. Sin embargo los planes de la avatar Korra no habían salido como había planeado…

**.**

**.**

Ahora la nueva encargada de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, una jovencita de 18 años de edad, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, buen físico y ojos celestes como el cielo, llamada Juno, Yun para los que deseaban mantener su identidad en secreto y "la misteriosa chica del antifaz" para los medios de prensa, había conocido en carne propia lo bueno y malo que llevaba consigo tan enorme carga sobre sus hombros, carga que portaba el nombre de Avatar.

Felicidad y tristeza. Éxitos y errores tendría que llevar consigo. Hechos que bien sabía que no serían los últimos ya que bien sabia que le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer como persona, como avatar, camino que esperaba no tener que recorrer sola ahora que un nuevo mal se alzaba para amenazar el legado que su predecesora le había dejado: los maestros.

.

.

_Hola a todos nuevamente! =) Se que es algo largo para ser solo un Prólogo, pero tal parece que me emocione de mas xD _

_Además también se que hoy no es dia de publicar un nuevo capítulo pero… es que me toco un fin de semana algo largo, por lo que comencé a escribir la historia y las ideas fluyeron tan bien que no me aguante mas y decidí publicar la secuela hoy mismo._

_Agradezco mucho y de todo corazón a todas las personas que dejaron un review en la historia anterior expresando sus opiniones. De verdad me alegra un monton saber sus opiniones y ver un nuevo review en la historia. _

_Espero que esta historia les guste igual e incluso más que la anterior. Esta secuela es para ustedes, mis fieles lectores =) _

_El capitulo 2 creo que lo subiré la próxima semana ya que aunque he escrito lo suficiente, creo que aun se puede pulir y mejorar mi redacción que se que no es muy buena xD _

_Bueno me despido y dejo de dar la lata._

_Cualquier duda, consejo, opinión, apreciación o lo que sea, estoy a un review y/o un PM de distancia. _

_Adiosiiiito._


	2. Chapter 2: Un heroe

_**Capítulo 2: Un heroe.**_

Medio dia y el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo alegrando el dia de aquellos que paseaban por la hermosa ciudad de Florencia en Italia. Personas iban y venían, algunas con un andar rápido, otros tomándose su tiempo para pasear. De este tipo de personas éramos Iroh y yo.

Caminaba despreocupadamente con mis maletas firmemente sostenidas, mientras admiraba cada edificio y monumento que encontraba al paso, mientras que Iroh se fijaba solo en las direcciones, viendo si recorríamos el camino correcto o no.

Francamente estaba embelesada frente a tan exquisita arquitectura. Tomaba fotografías a cada paso que daba. Era para no creérselo, simplemente aun no asimilaba el hecho de que estuviese recorriendo tan hermosa ciudad.

Luego de la charla mantenida con Iroh, lo siguiente era dar aviso a las terceras personas involucradas. Por un lado Donato, amigo de Iroh, hombre que nos daría alojo y que nos ayudaría a encontrar al héroe de la ciudad. Mientras que por el otro lado estaba mi familia, ya que a pesar de tener 18 años de edad, aun debía dar aviso.

- Aquí es- apunta Iroh sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Ambos estábamos frente a un restaurante llamado "Di´Fiore", un pequeño pero acogedor local de comida italiana, en donde Donato era el dueño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Iroh se adentró al recinto seguido por mi. Preguntando por su amigo a un joven empleado, tomamos asiento mientas esperábamos a que llegase el dueño del local.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, y el hombre aparece para darnos la bienvenida. Donato era un hombre cincuentón, alto, robusto, calvo y bien afeitado, cosa que le daba un aire más joven sin representar la edad que en realidad tenia.

- Iroh viejo amigo!- saludo el dueño del local mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo a su amigo de la infancia.

- Donato, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Iroh mientras correspondía el abrazo.

- Me alegra mucho el que estés aquí- termina diciendo Donato. De un momento a otro, este deja de fijar su atención en su viejo amigo y la deposita en mí, cosa que Iroh noto, y rápidamente hace las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Donato quiero que conozcas a Yun, ella es mi pupila.

- Un gusto en conocerlo señor- me levanto ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo, la cual Donato corresponde gustoso.

- El gusto es mío... joven avatar. No sabe el tiempo que he esperado para conocerla- pronuncio el hombre mientras dando un paso hacia tras, hace una leve reverencia en señal de respeto hacia mi persona. Ante tal acto, me ruborice un poco al ver que la situación no pasaba desapercibida por los empleados que miraban estupefactos la acción de su jefe.

_Buena manera de empezar mi estadía aquí _pensé con algo de vergüenza y un atisbo de temor ante lo que se avecinaba.

**.**

**.**

Donato era dueño de su propio restaurante, por lo que su casa se posicionaba justo detrás de este, similar a la residencia de Iroh. La estancia no era tan grande, pero si bastante acogedora. A simple vista pareciera que estuviese algo saturada frente a tantos adornos y cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, pero una vez acostumbrada la vista, se podía apreciar que cada cosa era una pequeña parte de algo mas grande, haciendo que la casa obtuviera un decorado sin igual.

Ya indicado nuestros dormitorios, Donato como buen anfitrión, nos sirvió algo de comida, después de todo 8 horas de vuelo eran agotadoras.

- Y bien Iroh…- comenzó a decir el dueño del restaurante. Al ver que mi anfitrión comenzaría hablar, probablemente del héroe de la ciudad, detuve mi almuerzo para prestar atención a lo que diría- ¿Qué te pareció mi comida?- soltó sonriente aquel hombre….

- ¡Esta deliciosa!, nunca antes había comido tan exquisitos fideos- dijo Iroh al momento que se echaba a reír con su característica carcajada.

- Me alegra que te guste mi comida, además de ver que no has cambiado, viejo barrigón- prosiguió su amigo acompañándolo en sus risas.

Ambos hombres hablaban y se reían olvidando por completo el porqué de la reunión junto con mi existencia de paso. Suspire, no podía hacer nada mas… sabía que no se habían visto en años y que tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero… eso lo podrían hacer después, después de que me fuera por ejemplo! Así que, sin mas me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención.

- Disculpen, no quiero ser atrevida ni nada de eso pero… no podríamos hablar de otro tema, algo así como… no lo sé… el héroe que ayuda a las personas de esta ciudad por ejemplo?- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ambos hombres decidieron acabar con sus recuerdos para pasar al tema solicitado por mi. Luego tendrían tiempo para recuerdos y anécdotas.

- Veo que eres un avatar algo impaciente.

- Si lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo- dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa y estando ya mas tranquila. Mi anfitrión de igual manera me sonríe divertido y acto seguido se levanta y camina a una biblioteca cercana, volviendo con una carpeta con muchos papeles dentro.

- Bien, comencemos con lo importante.

**.**

**.**

- Este "héroe" del que tanto habla la gente de la cuidad- comenzó relatando Donato mientras nos pasaba los papeles de la carpeta- Se le conoce como "El enmascarado", un joven que usa ropa holgada y oscura, con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y una mascarilla que va desde la nariz hasta su cuello- dice mientras nos muestra algunas fotografías. En estas se veía a una persona, que de su rostro solo se alcanzaba a apreciar sus ojos, demasiado lejos para distinguir el color- Se rumorea que ayuda a las personas asaltadas o en peligro. Es ágil pero carece de fuerza física y bueno… si es que posee algún control elemental, aún no he deducido cuál de ellos es.

Mientras Donato hablaba, me quede viendo las fotos del joven enmascarado. Era curioso pero me pregunto si yo era igual, en el sentido de que si era vigilada por personas que querían conocer mis secretos.

- La última vez que lo vi aparecer fue…- Decía Donato mientras con la mano en su mentón hacia memoria- Como hace una semana, saltando de techo en techo.

- ¿Tan ágil es aquel muchacho?- pregunto Iroh.

- Ágil y bastante rápido.

Mientras los dos amigos seguían compartiendo información sobre dicho joven, yo no dejaba de leer la información que había recaudado Donato en torno al enmascarado. Era algo inusual, pero mi instinto… o mejor dicho el instinto del avatar, me decía que debía conocerlo, sea maestro o no, tenía que hacerlo.

- Debo conocerlo- dije en un susurro mientras me paraba del asiento lista para partir, mientras mis acompañantes dejaban de hablar para prestarme atención.

- Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-_ genial, otro maestro estricto_ pensé para mis adentros.

- A conocer al enmascarado, ¿a qué más?- dije en un tono algo desafiante.

- Imposible. El enmascarado solo se deja ver de noche merodeando por los tejados de la cuidad. Además solo aparece frente a una situación de emergencia, dudo que quiera hablar contigo como si nada.

- Claro que no hablara conmigo de inmediato, pero debo encontrarlo. Si es un maestro podría estar en un serio peligro ante los maestros tierra asalta bancos.

Donato se quedó serio y pensativo durante un momento, mientras yo lo miraba con ansia palpable por saber cuál era su respuesta.

El anciano dueño del restaurante intercambiaba su mirada desde mi persona, hasta su amigo Iroh. Mientras yo, mas y mas ansiosa esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

La espera llego a su fin y con una mirada de aprobación por parte de Iroh, Donato me dio su consentimiento… pero con una que otra condición.

- Antes que nada, debes saber que le dirás. Segundo, pasearas por la ciudad, estrictamente por las zonas que yo te indique, para poder recaudar información sobre este sujeto y por ultimo, lo observaras antes de acercarte a hablar con él. Puede que haga el bien… pero ni con eso sabemos cómo reaccionara cuando quieras hablar con él… ¿está claro?- termino diciendo Donato como quien castiga a su hija. Sin embargo eso no me importaba, tenia el consentimiento y eso era lo mas importante para mi. _Manos a la obra._

**.**

**.**

_¿Para que esperar una semana mas y subir un nuevo capitulo si lo puedo hacer ahora mismo? Me pregunte esto hace un rato atrás y bueno… he aquí la respuesta :D_

_Sin embargo, para los próximos capítulos tendre que tomarme una semana como máximo de diferencia (espero), ya que debo colocarme al dia con las lecturas complementarias de clases además de comenzar con los trabajos que demanda la universidad. _

_Nuevamente el dia de actualización será el lunes =) _

_Espero que de verdad encuentren buena esta historia, ya que de aquí en adelante comienzan los nuevos retos y aventuras jeje._

_Ya saben! __Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) estoy a solo un click de distancia. _

_PD: para aquellos lectores que nos saben bien que paso o en que consiste esta historia, les sugiero que lean la anterior a esta. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;) _

_Gracias de 3 a todos por leer. Byebye c: _

_._

_Jrosass:__ Hola!, tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegra mucho ver que te sigue gustando mi fic y que lo consideres original c: de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado ;). Cuidate mucho, saludos amiga =) _


	3. Chapter 3: El enmascarado

_**Capitulo 3: El enmascarado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La noche era cálida como solía serlo en aquella ciudad. El manto estelar que cubría la cuidad se encargaba de camuflar mi figura situada en un tejado del centro de la ciudad para pasar desapercibida.

Me había pasado todo el dia paseando por la ciudad, sacando fotografías y comprando una que otra cosa tal cual turista, sin embargo había puesto especial énfasis en ir a cuanto restaurante, tienda y negocio ambulante me había señalado Donato, ¿La razón? Simple: Como condición impuesta por el amigo de Iroh, debía recorrer la vasta área en donde se mencionaba la aparición del enmascarado.

A sabiendas de que en los restaurantes, bares y locales de comida en general, había cierta cantidad de información que tanto el cantinero como las meseras de los recintos manejaban, visite esos lugares para descubrir algo más sobre "el enmascarado"

_- Oí que ayudo a la señora de la carnicería el otro dia, pregunta a ella si te interesa- _me dijo la camarera de un restaurante.

- _Una noche en la que cerré tarde, vi una figura saltar de un edificio a otro con una agilidad increíble- _me informo el anciano que atendía una tienda de antigüedades cerca de la plaza.

- _No sé muy bien pero pregunta en la librería si te interesan las leyendas urbanas jovencita- _me dijo irónicamente un cantinero.

Esos y otros comentarios mas eran los que recibía de parte de aquellos a los que había considerado como fuentes de información. Hipótesis, unas más fiables y simpáticas que otras pero al fin y al cabo eran eso, solo hipótesis y relatos escuchados por un tercero.

Asi que siguiendo mis instintos, decidí esperar. Esperar a que la noche callera sobre la ciudad y, si la suerte me acompañaba, llegar a ver al enmascarado.

_Tienes que ser cautelosa Yun. Ver y luego actuar- _las palabras que Donato me decía por las noches antes de hacer mi patrulla diaria se repetían las en mi cabeza, ya que en eso se había convertido mi búsqueda después de tantos días de ir y venir de tejado en tejado para ver si podía conocer ha dichoso héroe, en una patrulla diaria.

Y heme aquí, aburrida vigilando la ciudad cual gárgola de catedral del siglo xviii, mientras observaba el horizonte y veía como una figura en la penumbra de la noche saltaba y corría por los tejados.

Hace una semana había dado con aquel hombre al que se le conocía como el enmascarado. Ciertamente la primera vez que vi su figura oscura como la noche, mi primera reacción fue seguirle, pero rápidamente detuve mi impulso, debía ser cautelosa en este asunto. Debía "conocerlo" aunque sea a la lejanía para luego hablar con él. Así que eso fue lo que hice, después de verle actuar, saltar de aquí para allá, detener uno que otro asalto, mi jornada como vigilante terminaba hasta el próximo día.

**.**

**.**

Otro día, y una nueva jornada de vigilia volvía a empezar. Me encontraba a unos tres edificios de distancia del enmascarado, el llevando su ropa habitual, mientras que yo llevaba mí ya oficial traje de avatar, sin olvidar mi antifaz negro.

De un momento a otro algo en la lejanía llamo mi atención. Humo, mucho humo negro estaba saliendo de un edificio al oeste de donde me encontraba. Apenas aparte mi vista para fijarla en el enmascarado, vi que este ya saltaba de edificio en edificio para llegar al lugar. Y por supuesto yo no me quedaría atrás.

Un hotel medianamente pequeño estaba en llamas desde el piso inferior hasta el quinto piso que era el último. Suponiendo que el enmascarado ya se encontraba dentro ayudando a las personas, me dispuse en la azotea de un edificio cercano, frente al hotel en llamas para poder observar mejor lo que pasaba.

Los bomberos y las autoridades locales no demoraron mucho en aparecer, mientras cada vez más gente se arremolinaba fuera del edificio, tanto transeúntes como huéspedes.

Vi como los bomberos entraban y salían con personas, sin embargo por el pequeño número note que no eran todas las que estaban hospedadas. _Supongo que el enmascarado sacara al resto_ me alivie al pensar en aquella opción. Si los bomberos no podían acceder a los pisos superiores porque las escaleras estaban rotas, el héroe de Florencia lo haría.

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y nadie salía del edificio. Comencé a preocuparme y no solo de los huéspedes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces baje del edificio en donde me encontraba para subir impulsada por el aire control al edificio en llamas. Llegue a la terraza del hotel y juntando un poco de agua sacada de las mangueras de los bomberos, me introduje al recinto.

Estaba muy caluroso adentro como era de esperarse, pero el fuego aun no llegaba del todo al último piso, por lo que rápidamente derrumbe puerta tras puerta para cerciorarme si seguía habiendo gente en las habitaciones. Sin embargo no había nadie en ese piso, por lo que rápidamente baje al siguiente.

Las escaleras al igual que todo el piso estaban muy calientes además de inestable por el calor que emanaba de los pisos inferiores. Pude ver que todas las puertas de ese piso estaban abiertas por lo que corrí por el largo pasillo hasta dar con el pie de la escalera y allí lo vi.

**.**

**.**

El chico estaba con un grupo de unas seis personas a su alrededor dirigiéndose a mi dirección hasta que aparecí de sopetón frente a él. Por un breve momento pude ver que sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y a la vez algo de miedo al cambiar rápidamente su mirada hacia mis brazos en donde sostenía el agua.

- ¡Rápido no hay tiempo!- me apresure a decir distrayéndolo de mi habilidad con el agua.

Él rápidamente volvió su mirada a mí y algo dudoso asintió. Dando media vuelta corrí para llegar al piso superior mirando hacia tras de vez en cuando para cerciorarme si seguían el paso.

Sin embargo una vez en las escaleras el fuego comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la estancia. La gente comenzó a gritar y desesperarse quedándose inmóviles ante el susto.

El chico rápidamente comenzó a tomarlos a todos de los brazos para hacerlos reaccionar mientras yo los guiaba hacia la terraza. Pero era demasiado tarde, el fuego nos había alcanzado.

El piso comenzó a romperse por el peso de nuestro grupo haciendo que las personas rescatadas comenzaran nuevamente a alterarse, mientras que el fuego nos estaba rodeando cada vez más rápido.

Intentando ganar algo de tiempo, me interpuse entre el paso del fuego y el grupo haciendo retroceder al fuego con la escasa agua que había reunido antes.

- ¡Corran hacia la salida!- grite desesperada a las personas, las cuales acataron mi orden al instante y comenzaron a salir a la terraza.

El agua se evaporo rápidamente por lo que comencé a controlar el fuego para que no sobrepasara mi límite impuesto. Pero el humo y el calor eran demasiados, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir.

En un momento de desconcentración, pude ver como un pedazo de techo se resquebrajaba y amenazaba con caer sobre mí. Pero ya era tarde. Solo pude atinar a cerrar mis ojos para sentir el impacto.

**.**

**.**

Pero dicho impacto nunca llego. Preguntándome por qué no sentí dolor y abriendo mis ojos en el acto, vi como una ráfaga de aire increíblemente fuerte se precipitaba sobre mi cabeza haciendo que el trozo de techo se dirigiese hacia otro lugar.

_Aire control! _Fue lo más coherente que mi cabeza artículo en ese momento. Y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar o pensar algo más, sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo y guiándome en sentido contrario.

En enmascarado corría conmigo del brazo hacia la salida y yo solo me dejaba guiar, teniendo una lucha interna al intentar despejar las dudas que afloraban en mi cabeza sin parar.

Llegamos a salvo a la terraza y vi a todas las personas allí reunidas, pero esto aún no terminaba. El fuego nos estaba pisando los talones llegando rápidamente donde nos encontrábamos.

El tiempo corría y era crucial el rápido accionar de cualquiera de los dos. Corrí al borde de la terraza y comencé a mover mis brazos para que los bomberos pudiesen divisarnos y se dieran cuenta de que aun habían supervivientes, mientras que mi "compañero" dirigía a las personas a las escaleras de emergencia.

- ¡Las escaleras están rotas!- grite mientras me acercaba a él.

- Lo sé pero al menos llegaran a un lugar prudente para saltar- contesto sin más.

- ¿Saltar?- pregunte confusa.

Y sin darme más respuesta el enmascarado salta escaleras abajo llegando al último piso, dejando atónitas a las personas al mismo tiempo que a mí. _Es un maestro aire… ¿qué esperabas? _Me replique mentalmente ante mi estúpido asombro.

- ¡Salten!- grito desde la planta inferior.

- ¡Estás loco chico!- grito un anciano miembro del grupo que habíamos sacado, mientras algunas voces se alzaban en señal de apoyo a su noción.

Las personas se veían inseguras, pero como no estarlo en una situación similar. Si saltaban se rompían varios huesos, era lo más seguro, y si no, se exponían al riesgo de que en cualquier momento, estando en las escaleras de emergencia del tercer piso, el fuego podría alcanzarlos a través de una de las ventanas.

- Vamos confíen en mí, ¡no hay tiempo!- grito nuevamente en enmascarado al ver dudar a las personas.

Debía ayudarlo, tenía que. Por lo que baje rápidamente por las escaleras desde la terraza hasta el piso tres y salte desde esa altura cayendo ágilmente al lado del enmascarado. Si quería que aquellas personas saltasen, entonces necesitaría ayuda al momento de recibirlas.

**.**

**.**

Dudosas las personas comenzaron a mirarse unas a otras y de un momento a otro un niño se inclina en el barandal y salta con los ojos cerrados. Yo sin saber que hacer simplemente atine a correr a su dirección para que el pequeño callera sobre mí. Sin embargo el enmascarado fue más rápido que yo.

Antes de que el chico impactara de lleno en el asfalto, el enmascarado lanzo una ráfaga de aire simulando un colchón para el niño, haciendo que amortiguara su golpe y se parase de inmediato.

Al ver esto todos estaban con la boca abierta, incluyéndome. Ese chico sí que sabía usar su control. Y sin dar más tiempo de admiración, el enmascarado hace señas para que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

Luego de esto una a una las personas fueron saltando temerosas en primera instancia pero aliviadas una vez que sentían el aire bajo su cuerpo, mientras que yo ayudaba a que se parasen.

**.**

**.**

- Vayan a la entrada del hotel, deben haber bomberos y enfermeras que los ayudaran- les dije mientras las personas asentían y acataban lo dicho.

Después de verles marchar, me volví hacia el enmascarado, pero vi cómo este se alejaba a paso lento del lugar. Quería agradecerle por haberme salvado, pero alguien se me adelanto. El niño de hace unos instantes corría a su dirección.

Mientras me acercaba a paso lento, vi que el niño le daba las gracias a su héroe y en un acto cariñoso, el héroe lo abraza afectuosamente para luego separarse y revolver su cabello en gesto de simpatía, a lo que el niño se fue más que encantado, corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano de ambos.

- ¡Gracias enmascarado y a ti también niña!- gritaba mientras se perdía a la vuelta de la esquina.

Enternecida di media vuelta para intentar hablar con el enmascarado pero vi nuevamente como este se alejaba.

- ¡Oye, Espera!- dije al momento de alcanzarlo y tomarlo del hombro, acción que tuvo el efecto de detener su marcha- quisiera hablar contigo por favor.

- No te conozco, ¿que podría hablar contigo?- dijo secamente mientras volteaba su cabeza.

- Soy una maestra elemental al igual que tú, ¿no te parece esa suficiente razón?- conteste en un tono más áspero.

Dándose vuelta el enmascarado retomo su caminar solo para detenerse unos metros más adelante- sígueme, conozco un lugar- dijo para luego comenzar a correr, acto que me hiso reaccionar de inmediato para seguirle el paso a pesar de mi cansancio.

**.**

**.**

_Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí :D_

_Lamento lo largo del capítulo pero me gusta describir bien las cosas y bueno me emocione creo xD espero que se hayan imaginado todo =) _

_Se que tiendo a repetir mucho ciertas palabras…. Ese es un aspecto que debo mejorar y espero realmente hacerlo… pero por el momento solo me queda pedir disculpas c:_

_De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de lo largo y de la repetición de algunas palabras xD _

_Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) además que ver sus opiniones me pone de más contenta y emocionada. Ya saben, estoy a solo un click de distancia. _

_PD: las actualizaciones serán viernes o lunes. Quiero mantener la constancia c:_

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Byebye_

_**.**_

_MtezPs: __hola :D me alegra saber de ti, además de que te gusta la historia ^^ en verdad muchas gracias de corazón, significa mucho para mi tu comentario tan buena onda. Espero que este capitulo también te guste ;) chaito cuidate!_


	4. Chapter 4: Alguien mas

_**Capitulo 4: Alguien más**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saltábamos de techo en techo, nos deslizábamos por terrazas y tejados a una velocidad increíble a pesar de nuestro algo precario estado físico.

Ciertamente estaba bastante agotada, no por correr por los techos, si no por lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Estaba toda cubierta de cenizas y olía a humo, sin embargo no podía quedarme atrás de aquel que corría algunos metros delante de mí.

Era cierto lo que Donato había dicho sobre él. El enmascarado era bastante ágil a la vez que flexible.

Pero había algo tanto en su contextura como en su mirada que no me calzaba, algo que me hacía sospechar sobre su identidad. Pero debía disipar ese tipo de pensamientos, debía estar concentrada en lo que le diría a aquel sujeto.

Corrimos y saltamos hasta que mi guía se detuvo en la terraza de un edificio bastante alto, al norte del ocurrido incendio. Siendo más exacta, estábamos en un edificio en la plaza central de Florencia.

- Aquí es seguro para hablar- dijo el enmascarado mientras se giraba para verme- Y bien… ¿de qué se trata?- cuestiono este mirándome fijamente. La impaciencia al parecer era un rasgo común entre maestros.

No sabía bien como empezar ni decir todo lo que había venido a hablar con él. Me había imaginado la conversación montones de veces. La situación ideal, las reacciones incluso, pero nunca había dado con las palabras correctas para decir todo lo que tenía que informarle. Esto sería difícil y muy bien lo sabía yo… pero no podía postergar esto por siempre, el momento de hablar había llegado. Así que soltando un suspiro, comencé a hablar.

- Gracias por salvarme del trozo de techo que cayó sobre mí- dije pensando que esa era la mejor manera de comenzar la conversación. Lo era ¿cierto?

- No fue nada- contesto el sin más.

Genial. Nuevamente me quedaba sin tema y sin hilo conductor para iniciar tan difícil conversación.

Luego de un silencio que se me torno incomodo tanto por la desconfianza que aun reinaba como por los nervios que tenía al no saber cómo expresar todo lo que debía decir, simplemente solté.

- Eres un maestro aire ¿no es cierto?- la verdad yo ya sabía que la respuesta era sí.

- Pues lo soy… y por lo visto tú eres maestra agua- dijo en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta- Y no una maestra agua cualquiera….- término diciendo dejando la pregunta a medio terminar fijando su mirada ligeramente fruncida.

No sabía qué hacer o contestar. _¿Se había dado cuenta de que soy la avatar?... no, eso era imposible, casi nadie sabía de la existencia de esta... pero qué pasa si...- _mi cabeza no dejaba de dar cavilaciones. Comencé a sentirme algo nerviosa pero sabía que debía mantenerme serena.

**.**

**.**

- Tu eres la chica que meses atrás aparecía en el noticiero… la que ayudaba a la gente con los desastres naturales- dijo el enmascarado en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada. No en voz alta al menos.

- ¿Pero como….?

- Lo sé porque tienes poderes, ayudas a la gente y porque a pesar de que en ningún video sales lo suficientemente cerca, usas el mismo vestuario… solo es mucha coincidencia como para pensar que no eres la misma persona- contesto con un tono de suficiencia a la vez que amistoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como con aquel acto queriendo decir _jaque_.

_Brillante… ¡¿cómo no había pensado en eso?! En no aparecer con la misma ropa para que no me reconocieran_… me pregunte a mi misma con sorna. El mundo al parecer no olvidaba tan rápido el que hubiese aparecido como una heroína, y este chico lo había pillado muy bien apenas me vio en el incendio.

- Si… soy ella- conteste bajando la vista.

- ¡Vaya! Es asombroso que lo seas… encantado de conocerte- dijo él mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente…. O eso aparentaba ya que se notaba que lo hacía con cierto dejo de burla- Y tú que querías hablar conmigo y vienes con secretos por delante- termino comentando en tono sarcástico, tono que está más decir que me fastidio ¡¿Pero que se creía?!... Sin embargo, yo también tenía mi carta bajo la manga.

- Si bueno… no soy la única aquí que guarda un secreto… o me equivoco MAESTRA- conteste mientras veía como el enmascarado colocaba una expresión de total sorpresa al ver descubierto su secreto- Tomare tu silencio como una afirmación a lo que dije- termine contestando e imitando su acto anterior. Me cruce de brazos expresándole mi suficiencia al ganar esa partida. _Jaque mate_.

- Ja. Me descubriste. Y en vista de eso no veo la necesidad de seguir usando este tono tan molesto- dijo la chica mientras se aclaraba la voz y cambiaba su tono de uno rígido y seco, a uno más característico de una mujer- Debo decir que me sorprendes maestra agua. Descubriste lo que muy pocos saben: mi verdadero género.

- Hmp. Pues digamos que entiendo porque lo haces…. Por cierto, soy Juno pero me dicen Yun- dije al momento de ofrecerle mi mano en señal de saludo a la chica. No veía el porqué de seguir siendo algo hostil, después de todo ella descubrió mi secreto y yo el suyo.

- Soy Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella- dijo la chica mientras correspondía el saludo de manos amablemente. La hostilidad se había esfumado con aquel acto- Y bien Yun… ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar?- dijo mientras desasía el saludo para volver la atención al tema principal de aquella reunión. Volviendo a mi semblante serio asentí, ahora comenzaba la parte más difícil de aquel encuentro. La conversación seria debía comenzar.

**.**

**.**

- He viajado desde muy lejos a esta ciudad por un motivo en particular. Y este es la aparición del héroe llamado el enmascarado. No sabía si eras una maestra o no, pero de todas maneras debía venir y hablar contigo… es mi deber después de todo. Debo confesar que te he estado siguiendo un tiempo para comprobar si eras una maestra. Y bueno… me alegra ver que mis sospechas tenían fundamentos- solté una sonrisa nerviosa ante tal declaración, sonrisa que fue correspondida por mi receptora. Gesto que solo era el telón de lo más difícil que debía decirle- Pero debo ir al grano… Bella, como maestra aire no estás segura. Debes desaparecer al menos por un tiempo- termine diciendo completamente seria.

Vi que la chica me miro confundida y dudosa. Lo más probable es que mil preguntas interminables bombardearan su cabeza en ese preciso momento. Pero pronto vi como su cara cambio a una seria y algo molesta.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con no estar segura?!- pero más que molestia, era preocupación la hiso presencia en su voz.

- Sé que suena loco y es algo difícil de explicar, pero debes creerme. Te digo la verdad.

- Te creo… no veo la mentira en tus palabras, pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Bueno, era normal que al principio se alterara frente a lo que dije. Así que debía comenzar a dar las explicaciones correspondientes del porque de mis palabras.

- Dime… ¿has oído sobre unos maestros asalta bancos?- pregunte. Debía introducir el tema de alguna forma.

- Si. Los maestros tierra asalta bancos y que además, secuestran posibles maestros… si se de ellos- contesto Bella alzando los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿qué hay con eso?

_¡¿Pero qué!?..._estaba anonadada frente a la contestación de la maestra aire. ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabía?! Si apenas mis maestros habían recolectado esa información_._ No era muy consciente de la expresión que tenía en esos momentos luego de oír sus palabras, pero supongo que era una de total descompostura. _¡¿Cómo diablos era posible que supiera eso?!_

- Pe-pero… ¿Quién te dijo sobre los secuestros…?- logre articular antes de que Bella me interrumpiera en contestación.

- Alan me informo de ellos- contesto sin más.

- ¿Alan? ¡¿Y quién es Alan?!- dije algo impaciente. Intentaba calmarme lo más que podía, pero era difícil después de saber que alguien ajeno a la orden tenía la misma información que a ellos les llevo bastante tiempo y trabajo recolectar.

- No puedo decir que es mi amigo, ya que lo conocí hace apenas dos días- dijo Bella mientras sonreía algo nerviosa- Es más bien como… un conocido que me informo sobre el posible secuestro.

- ¿Y cómo es que él lo sabe? ¿Quién le dio esa información?- pregunte ya al borde de la impaciencia.

- Pues- dijo la chica mientras colocaba un pulgar en su mentón, queriendo hacer memoria- No estoy del todo segura, pero… creo que conoce a alguien importante dentro del plan de esos maestros. Pero no te preocupes, él no está de su lado, de lo contrario no me hubiese advertido- termino diciendo con una sonrisa calmada.

El silencio reino nuevamente en aquel tejado. Me apoye en el borde de la terraza mientras Bella hacia lo mismo, simplemente para contemplar las luces de aquella ciudad, ambas en silencio y sumergidas en nuestros respectivos pensamientos.

Estaba con la vista perdida en las luces de la gran urbe, mientras procesaba todo lo conversado de último. Ciertamente era impresionante, imposible el que alguien supiera más que la orden del loto blanco. _¿Quién diablos era ese chico?..._ no paraba de preguntarme. Quería conocerlo, no… más bien debía conocerlo y hablar personalmente con él. Saber todo lo que él sabía.

- Bella- comencé a hablar mientras la maestra me dirigía su atención- ¿tienes algún método para contactarte con ese tal Alan?

- Claro. Me dio el número del hotel en el que se hospeda.

- Genial. Necesito hablar con él- anuncie de forma decidida. Sin embargo vi como Bella, ante tan obvia impaciencia y ansiedad de mi parte, se extrañaba un poco.

- ¿Y por qué tanta impaciencia en hablar con él?- pregunto cautelosa.

- Necesito saber cómo es que él obtuvo esta información y que más sabe- respondí como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Pero ante la mirada de desconfianza de la chica, decidí agregar algo más a mi argumento- Debo recaudar toda la información que pueda. Ya te lo dije antes, ¡es mi deber!

Bella callo un momento. Tal parece que sopesaba lo dicho por mí. Debía tomar una decisión sobre si darme o no el número telefónico de su informante. Sé que era algo difícil ya que apenas si lo conocía ella, pero esto era algo grande y que además nos embargaba a ambas como maestras. Solo esperaba mirándola fijamente para que esta me dijera su opinión.

- Bien… - hablo Bella por fin- coordinare una reunión con él. Pero con la condición de que yo también asista. Quiero saber más sobre ese deber al que te refieres.

- Por supuesto- dije aliviada a que accediera al contacto con él- Me quedo en Di´Fiore, el restaurante de mi maestro. Queda en la calle…

- Se dónde queda. Conozco todos los restaurante de esta ciudad- intervino Bella en un tono risueño- Nos reuniremos allí a las cinco ¿te parece?

- Suena bien. Nos vemos entonces- dije dando por terminada la plática y viendo como la maestra aire se disponía en el barandal para saltar al primer piso, pero deteniendo su acto por un momento.

- Por cierto- dijo llamando mi atención nuevamente- es un honor conocerte, avatar Yun- Y sin más vi como Bella se lanzaba al vacío, dejándome sola en aquel tejado. Sola a excepción de mis cavilaciones mentales y mis aumentados nervios ante la reunión de mañana.

**.**

**.**

_Hola :D _

_Debo decir que ha sido una semana bastante agotadora para mi y que lo único que quiero es dormir (si, se que es algo aburrido ya que es viernes) pero mi cuerpo pide descanso. La universidad y sus trabajos me han quitado toda la energia. Y lo peor es que se vienen mas semanas del terror x_x_

_Pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Aun que este muy cansada, seguiré actualizando para no perderme como lo hice antes ^^_

_Bueno, como se abran dado cuenta el enmascarado resulto ser una chica. CHAN! Espero no haber defraudado a alguien xD _

_Y en cuanto a este chico llamado Alan, será crucial en la historia… revelare algo de su identidad mas adelante c:_

_Bueno __Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) ver sus opiniones me ponen demasiado contenta, de veras que si! ^^_

_Adios, cuídense! _

_**.**_

_Jrosass:__ hola de nuevo :D jajaja xD me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior ^^ de verdad que si y bueno, si es una maestra aire aun que ahora le cambie el género xD jajaja muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien =) aunque en verdad cada vez que leo encuentro nuevas imperfecciones :s y bueno de aquí en adelante actualizare los viernes o a mas tardar el lunes, asi que ten por seguro que habrá un nuevo capítulo cada semana c; por muy cansada que este xD ojala te haya gustado el capi, si no simplemente dime xD cuidate amiga bye! _

_MtezPs:__ jajaja me alegra que te haya fascinado el capitulo :D de verdad me puso muy contenta tu comentario ^^ espero este capi también haya sido de tu agrado ;). Cuidate Saludos._

_PD: debo decir que por un comentario que hiciste en mi anterior fic, me has dado una gran idea para comenzar a escribir un makorra :D, aun que por el momento no podre escribirlo por la falta de tiempo u.u pero estará apenas tenga mi semana libre por las fiestas patrias de mi país! Bye _


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella

_Antes que nada quisiera decir que esta historia la dedico__** a mis dos más fieles lectoras, **__gracias por sus palabras de incentivo y por gustarles mis ideas, __**y a todos los lectores anónimos**_. _Suena extraño, lo sé, pero ustedes aunque no me dejen un comentario leen mis historias, y solo por eso soy feliz. Les guste o no les gusten mi fic, con el hecho de haberle dado una oportunidad para mí es más que suficiente ¡Gracias por leer! =D_

_**Capítulo 5: Isabella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bruscamente un grito proveniente de un callejón tras de sí, la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cautelosamente y con un palpitar a mil por hora, se asomó por la esquina de aquel callejón para comprobar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un grupo de tres escolares macizos y altos, estaban dando una golpiza a otro más flacucho y pequeño.

Con el odio e ira que le causaban ver el que otros abusaran de los más débiles, sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a actuar.

La bruma que traía la oscuridad de esa tarde, aunque poca, era perfecta para ocultarse en las sombras que ese callejón ayudaba a proporcionarle.

Los chicos, teniendo la mochila de su víctima, comenzaron a registrarla apresuradamente viendo que podrían llevarse, mientras un tercero sostenía al chico golpeado de espalda contra la pared para que no pudiese defenderse, cosa que dudaban pero aun así se tomaban la precaución de sostenerlo.

Una vez asegurado el botín, los jóvenes se dispusieron a la huida, sin embargo algo o alguien les impedía el paso.

Sin saber su identidad ni tampoco rasgo físico de aquel frente a ellos vestido de negro cual ninja, los jóvenes rápidamente se sintieron amenazados por su presencia. _¿Quién era ese tipo tan raro?_

Dos de los jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque, mientras el tercero aun sostenía a su víctima, confiando de sobra en sus capacidades de pelea, después de todo 2 contra 1 era más que suficiente.

No obstante no contaban con que aquel tipo supiera pelear y moverse incluso más rápido que ellos. Al ver que sus amigos estaban complicados, el brabucón suelta al chico para unirse a la pelea. 3 contra 1 tenía que ser más que suficiente, así lucha estaría a su favor. El pequeño grupo se coordinaba de maravilla, mientras uno atacaba los otros esperaban su turno para unírsele y así no se cansarían en demasía.

Aquel tipo vestido de negro había recibido algunos de sus golpes. No lo negaba, esos chicos eran buenos. Pero él era más ágil y rápido, además de contar con un estilo de pelea eficiente. Evadir y esquivar eran las claves y, en los momentos exactos, hacer que estos se golpeen entre ellos, ya que sus contrincantes, estando segados por la rabia que les ocasionaba el que aquel sujeto los esquivase, no se daban cuenta que el chico solo se movía para que recibieran los golpes entre sí.

Observando todo atentamente el niño flacucho no dejaba de frotar sus ojos para probar si no estaba soñando. Estaba impresionado, no solo del hecho de que aquel tipo les estaba dando una paliza sin siquiera lanzar golpes como lo hacían los demás, sino que además por el hecho de que lo haya socorrido, tal como pasaba en las películas y comics de superhéroes que solía leer. Era sorprendente todo aquello.

Luego de algunos minutos de pelea, el grupo se acobarda y sale corriendo despavorido además de adoloridos por tal encuentro, sin pensar siquiera en llevarse lo tomado anteriormente. El chico flacucho al ver sus pertenencias esparcidas en el suelo, tales como su notebook, su billetera entre otros, comienza recogerlas mientras ve como unas manos vendadas lo ayudan en su labor.

Estático unos segundos ve como el sujeto vestido de negro le alcanza las cosas que había recogido. Absorto el muchacho las recibe para posteriormente ver como el sujeto se levanta y comienza a correr más al interior del callejón alejándose del lugar.

- ¡Espera!- grita el chico a todo pulmón mientras intentaba alcanzarlo antes de que el sujeto saltara el muro del fondo y para su sorpresa, ve como el sujeto le hace caso y se detiene sin dar la cara.

- Yo… gra-gracias por ayudarme- logra articular el chico mientras ve que una vez dicho esto, el sujeto comienza a escalar la muralla con suma facilidad y se retira, dejándolo pasmado y maravillado.

**.**

**.**

Ya lejos del callejón, el sujeto detiene su andar para sacarse la capucha y la mascarilla de la boca. Después de todo no quería que sus padres la viesen en esas fachas igualita a un delincuente.

Con la capucha ya abajo, comienza a deshacer su improvisado peinado dejando revelar una cabellera larga, ondulada y rubia como el trigo. No es que le gustase hacerlas de chico, pero consideraba que era mejor que pensaran que era un hombre en vez de una mujer, ya que podría correr el doble de riesgo si revelaba eso.

Ya vestida con su uniforme habitual de escuela, decide regresar a casa del modo que más le gustaba, saltando de techo en techo.

Bella era una chica de 16 años. Alta y de contextura delgada. Poseía unos ojos grises y cabello ondulado, herencia de su padre y abuela, al mismo tiempo que tenía una cabellera rubia con una nariz respingada, herencia de su madre. Pero lo que no era herencia directa, era su habilidad para con el aire.

Ya estando a solo un tejado de su casa, decide arreglarse un poco más antes de ingresar y que… comenzara el interrogatorio.

- Buonanotte ya llegue!- dijo alegre mientras abría y se dirigía rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- Alto ahí jovencita- muy tarde. Su madre ya la había alcanzado para el interrogatorio- ¿acaso son estas horas de llegar? La escuela termino hace ya dos horas y no te demoras más de 30 minutos caminando hasta aquí.

- Si lo sé, pero veras, es que yo…- no sabía que escusa decir. _¿Tanto se retrase ayudando a ese chico? _

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta Isabella- dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos lista ante cualquier escusa que pudiese darle su hija.

- Sucede que llame a Bella para pedirle que comprara unas cuantas plantas en el mercado, he allí el porqué de su retraso- argumento una anciana mientras se dirigía al lugar de la discusión que mantenía su nuera y su nieta, sonriéndole a ambas.

- ¡Grani!- grito Bella corriendo a los brazos de su abuela, ella era, fue y será su salvadora después de todo.

- Se que las plantas que te pedí son algo complicadas de conseguir, asi que no te preocupes si no las tienes- dijo su abuela mirándola fijamente mientras le giñaba un ojo, giño que paso desapercibido por su madre.

- Pues si, no estaban en ningún puesto. No todas las que me pediste al menos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes cariño, ya las conseguiré yo. ¿Qué me dices si te preparo un postre mientras me cuentas que tal fue tu día, si?- decía la anciana mientras guiaba a su nieta a la cocina lejos del interrogatorio de Mariam, mientras la madre suspiraba derrotada ante la intromisión de su suegra. Esa señora si que sabía inmiscuirse cuando de Bella se trataba. _Bueno… luego me contara que habrá pasado_, se alivio pensando la madre caminaba escaleras arriba para seguir con su trabajo. _No puede ser tan malo_ pensó, _después de todo bella a llegado a salvo… solo espero que sepa bien lo que hace y en donde se mete._

- Gracias grani, te debo una- dijo cansada la oji gris mientras caía desplomada sobre la mesa.

- No hay de qué pequeña. Pero a cambio, debes contarme todo lo sucedido- comento la mujer mayor mientras le sonreía a su única nieta.

Y asi lo hiso. Sabía que podía contarle el incidente con el grupo de escolares de su instituto, no por nada su abuela sabía que era una maestra aire.

Hace ya varios años, cuando ella tan solo tenía 6 años, su abuela la arropaba por las noches y le contaba las historias de tiempos antiguos. Tiempos en el que el equilibrio se repartía entre cuatro grandes naciones, cada una con personas con poderes especiales. Su abuela le hablaba sobre sus raíces, sus antepasados y como uno de ellos logro acabar con la guerra de los cien años mencionada en los libros, solo que esta vez le contaba la verdadera versión, no la que aparecía en los libros de historia universal que contaban solo lo creíble y político, es decir nada de maestros elementales.

Tan maravillada estaba Bella con las historias de los grandes maestros, que decidió entrenar tal cual lo hiso su antepasado Aang, claro con la supervisión de su abuela.

Desde muy pequeña comenzó a meditar, entrenar cuerpo y mente para despertar el poder ancestral que corría por su sangre y que, esperaba, siguiese latente.

Años de extenuante entrenamiento pasaron hasta que este dio sus frutos: aire control. En un principio resulto problemático el que sus padres aceptaran el control de su hija Bella ya con 11 años de edad. Para el padre no fue mucho problema, ya que él fue quien le heredo a su hija la descendencia del último maestro aire. Por lo que el saber que el legado de su ancestro estaba vivo aun en estos años, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, caso aparte era la madre de la niña, la cual consideraban totalmente ilógico tal poder. ¡¿Como su dulce y pequeña niña, la misma que se convertiría en una gran abogada cuando crezca (sueño que era compartido solo por ella), tenía poderes con el aire?! ¡Lo más probable es que terminase como una irresponsable y salvaje mujer! _¿Qué sería de su vida si se convertía en una superheroina? ¿El sustento económico quien se lo daría? Además, ¿qué pasaba si un día es herida? ¿Vencida?_ No. Simplemente no podría soportar el hecho de que su hija fuese lastimada solo por ayudar al resto. No deseaba eso para su única hija.

Sin embargo, tras ver el apoyo brindado por su esposo, su suegra y el ver lo feliz que era su hija, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los nuevos poderes y responsabilidad que tendría. _Bueno, al menos me ha prometido que pese a salvar y ayudar al resto, se dedicara a estudiar y ser una gran profesional algún día_. _Una abogada tal vez._

Aunque de vez en cuando su madre aun se veía recelosa cuando su hija, en días de clases, se iba a merodear por la ciudad en busca de personas que necesiten su ayuda, he ahí la razón del interrogatorio diario cuando se tardaba en volver a casa.

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasó y su manejo con el aire era cada día mejor. Tanto así que hace ya alrededor de 6 meses, comenzó a salir por las noches como gárgola vigilando su ciudad y ganándose el apodo de "el enmascarado, el héroe de Florencia". Realmente le gustaba ayudar al resto, no le importaba si el pueblo la alababa o no, simplemente se conformaba con ayudar a las personas que no podían defenderse por sí mismas.

Una noche en la que como de costumbre, merodeaba de tejado en tejado usando su traje para camuflarse en las sombras, no se percato de que alguien la seguía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su chico un poco más alto que ella, estaba en su mismo tejado acercándose lentamente. Dispuesta a saltar, sintió como una mano agarraba su brazo fuertemente. Alarmada se voltea para propinarle una pata a su captor, la que dio justo en el blanco. Nuevamente se veía libre para saltar pero una vez más siente que la aprisionan, esta vez del tobillo.

- ¡Suéltame!- dijo colocando la voz grave que utilizaba cuando llevaba ese traje.

- No- dijo firmemente el chico desde el suelo- Primero debo hablar contigo Isabella.

Y fue en el momento en que escucho su nombre que dejo de forcejear. Con la sorpresa pasmada en el rostro, volteo a ver al chico que la había liberado y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ella. No lo conocía, nunca en su vida lo había visto, entonces ¿cómo supo quien era?

- Como es que…

- Seré breve contigo. Mi nombre es Alan y he venido para darte información que a ti, como maestra aire y "El enmascarado", te conviene saber.

Atenta Bella solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, a la vez que sintió como comenzaba a sudar frio.

- Antes- comenzó diciendo el chico- Te hablare sobre unos maestros tierra asalta bancos, comencemos por ahí.

_¡¿Maestros tierra asalta banco?! ¿Hay mas como yo?_ ¿_Más maestros elementales tal como en historias contadas por grani? _Las dudas no dejaban tranquila su cabeza, a la vez que sentía la necesidad imperante de sentarse.

Fin flashback

Una vez llamado al hotel en donde se hospedaba Alan, informarle sobre la maestra agua y haber escuchado su consentimiento en lo referente a la reunión, Bella se dejo embriagar por la abrazadora sensación que el agua caliente producía en sus músculos cansados.

_Mañana será un largo día_, pensó mientras automáticamente secaba su cabello mirando su figura en el espejo empañado. _No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante_ se permitió pensar mientras dejaba de obrar con su largo cabello.

- Un cambio, eh?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras veía su figurilla en el espejo empañado y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos de nuevo :D _

_Quisiera hacer una aclaración respecto a los poderes de Bella. _

_Como han de suponer luego de leer este capítulo, pues si, Bella es descendiente de Aang al ser una maestra aire, pero en su familia solo ella despertó el poder. Puede que sea algo irreal o incoherente, pero creo haber leído en algún lugar que entre los nómadas aire no había no maestros. Así que se me ocurrió la idea de que con mucha meditación y entrenamientos, estos despertaban su poder, así que ocupando la misma idea, la implante en la historia de Bella. Si no queda claro o no les parece pueden decírmelo ;)_

_Debo decir que tengo nuevos proyectos. Uno ya tiene su primer capítulo. Mientras el otro aun está en la fase idea, cosa que cambiare apenas tenga más tiempo para pensar bien en la historia y comenzar a redactarla xD_

_Bueno Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido =) ver sus opiniones me ponen demasiado contenta, de veras que si! ^^_

_Adios, tengan un buen finde! _

_**.**_

_**MtezPs: **__jajaja al principio si, el enmascarado era un chico pero luego decidí convertirla en chica, pensé que sería más divertido así xD. Con respecto al makorra, esa es la historia que aun está en la fase idea. Te adelanto que será una historia de acción, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo novelas románticas u_u, espero no defraudarte._

_Y bueno ¡Pues adelante! Dime las sugerencias que quieras :3 soy toda oídos (ojos) de verdad! Tu solo dilo ;D luego me matare estudiando para la universidad por dejar las cosas a última hora xD debo aprovechar cuando mi musa está presente o.o (ya que se va de carrete (fiesta) y no vuelve dentro de una semana xD) Saludos, cuidate! C:_

_**Jrosass: **__jajaj me alegra que te haya fascinado el capitulo ^^ y que también consideres que la historia se pone más interesante, ya que asi es aunque lo diga yo misma xD me alienta mucho saber tu aprecio! Muchas gracias. Cuídate amiga! _

_En serio, también tienen las fiestas patrias en septiembre? Woow que casualidad ^^ ambas tendrás tiempo libre para leer y yo para escribir xD pasenlo super! Y sobre todo cuidense! ;) _


	6. Chapter 6: Reunión

_**Capitulo 6: Reunión**_

**.**

**. **

16:30 pm y Yun no paraba de moverse nerviosa por el restaurante cual león enjaulado, inquietando a los trabajadores e impacientando a sus maestros que bebían té a pocos metros de ella.

16:45 pm. Yun estaba en el pavimento de la calle mirando de un lado para otro a todos los transeúntes que pasaban por dicha calle. Los nervios se la comían viva.

17:00 pm. La hora indicada y Yun sentada en una mesa del restaurante mirando fijamente por la ventana, intentando calmar sus nervios apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y moviendo hiperactivamente una pierna.

17:15 pm. Ellos no vendrían. Afuera del restaurante Yun esperaba doblemente impaciente. _Estúpida, ¿cómo confías en extraños tan rápidamente?_ Se recriminaba mentalmente mientras volvía al interior del restaurante, pero siente un toque en su hombro que la detiene y la hace girar.

- ¿Yun, verdad?- le dice una chica de ojos grises y cabellera rubia.

La castaña alzando una ceja la mira fijamente. ¿Quién era ella? No creía haberla visto antes mucho menos aquí que no conocía a prácticamente nadie. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de la maestra agua, la oji gris decide aclarar la situación.

- Soy yo, ¿no lo recuerdas?... soy el enmascarado- termina diciendo en un susurro para que solo ella la escuchara.

- ¡¿Bella?!- dice algo asombrada Yun al ver de quien se trataba mientras la aludida asentía son una sonrisa. Ciertamente no esperaba que el héroe de Florencia, el misterioso enmascarado fuese la chica frente a ella.

Bella tenía su cabellera ondulada suelta, afirmando un mechón rebelde con una flor mientras el resto de su cabello se extendía hasta la altura de su cintura. Llevaba una blusa a botones color lila, unos pescadores de jeans y unas sandalias que trepaban por sus piernas del mismo color de su bolso blanco. Era sorprendente el cambio.

- ¿Bastante asombroso cierto?- dijo bella al ver como Yun seguía sin creerse el que ella fuese el enmascarado- También me sorprende ver a la verdadera persona que me ayudo en el incendio de anoche- dijo la oji gris mientras Yun correspondía con una sonrisa. Ambas estaban en confianza ahora.

- Por cierto, ese chico, Alan… ¿no viene contigo?- Pregunto la oji celeste al ver que aun faltaba un integrante.

- Claro que no. Yo sé cuidarme solo- Escucharon una voz cerca de ellas.

Ambas chicas al escuchar dicho comentario comenzaron a buscar el origen de dicha voz volteando su rostro a un lado para toparse con mencionado chico. Alan era un joven alto de 19 años, de contextura delgada con marcados brazos, cabello castaño oscuro algo largo y unos ojos negros como la noche dejando ver la simpleza en su mirada al igual que en su ropa, mostrando con su postura y la expresion de su cara, que se trataba de un chico algo flojo.

- Ciao Bella- dijo saludando a la aludida, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de esta, a la vez que se dirigía a la otra chica- Hola, tú debes ser Yun ¿verdad?- dijo él mientras extendía su mano en gesto de saludo a la castaña.

- Y tú debes ser Alan- dijo Yun a la vez que correspondía el saludo- Un gusto.

- El gusto es mío- término diciendo cortésmente el joven.

**.**

**.**

Posterior a las presentaciones correspondientes, los tres jóvenes ingresaron al restaurante, presentándose frente a los dos hombres mayores que se encontraban tomando el té.

Donato guio a los recién llegados al interior del restaurante para llegar hasta su casa. Aunque los hombres más ancianos no participarían de la conversación de los jóvenes, estos querían estar presentes para escuchar todo lo debido. Donato como buen anfitrión que era, a los recién llegados les ofreció té para que iniciaran su conversación amenamente.

- Bien Alan- comenzó diciendo Yun- Quisiera que me cuentes que es lo que sabes de los maestros tierra- comenzó la conversación la oji celeste.

Ante dicho y algo tajante comentario, Alan de inmediato se coloco en modo suspicaz. No debía dar la valiosa información que había recaudado tan fácilmente, no aun.

- Antes que nada quisiera saber, y si es que no te importa el decirme, ¿cuál es tu interés con el tema?- pregunto Alan mirando fijamente a la chica.

Diablos el chico era astuto y cauteloso, no daría información sin recibir nada a cambio.

Yun dudo unos segundos sin saber si decirle su verdadera identidad u omitir ese dato. Miro a Iroh y a Donato unos segundos esperando recibir cierta respuesta de su parte, pero bien sabia que la respuesta solo la tendría ella. Solo recibió de parte de ellos un leve asentimiento, acto que fue más que suficiente para que Yun decidiera hablar.

- Te lo diré, pero solo con la condición de que ambos guarden el secreto… ¿hecho?- pregunto la chica mirando firmemente a sus dos invitados. Cada uno sin apartar la mirada, solo movieron la cabeza en afirmación. Debía decirles, después de todo tarde o temprano se enterarían- Bien. Pues como verán… soy una maestra agua, pero también… soy la avatar- soltó sin más preámbulo y dirigiendo su mirada a Alan- Es por eso que me interesa tanto el tema de los maestros. Es mi deber detenerlos- termino diciendo la chica con bastante determinación en sus palabras y mirada.

Bella ante lo dicho no se sorprendió, después de todo ella ya sabía que era la avatar tras verla en acción en los videos de la web, además de verla nuevamente en persona tras ayudarla en el incendio. Por otro lado, Alan quedo totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba recibir tan rápido dicha información, es más, no esperaba encontrarse tan rápido con la avatar. Tras unos segundos de tener su rostro sorprendido, se repuso para bajando su mirada hasta su taza de té. Ante tal cambio, Yun y Bella lo miraban atentamente mientras de tanto en tanto intercambiaban miradas entre ellas sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alan.

_Maldición _pensó Alan. _No esperaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto._

- Alan…- dijo Bella para llamar la atención del chico. Este volvió a reaccionar al escuchar su nombre. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo demás, ahora era el momento para aclarar algunas cosas.

- Estoy bien… es solo que no esperaba conocer a la avatar- dijo el muchacho dando una sonrisa a ambas chicas- Es un honor.

- No es la gran cosa, de veras. Solo soy alguien más interesada en estos maestros tierra- dijo algo apenada la chica. Aun no se acostumbraba a las palabras "es un honor" que prenunciaban las personas cuando la conocía- Ahora Alan, te pido que me digas lo que sabes y como es que llegaste hasta aquí, por favor- término diciendo Yun, tendrían que volver sobre la conversación inicial.

- Aunque es una larga historia, creo que tenemos tiempo- dijo el chico tomando un sorbo de té antes de comenzar con su relato ante la mirada atenta de las chicas y los hombres mayores, Alan comenzó.

**.**

**.**

- Verán… según mis contactos y la información que encontré, estos "maestros tierra" no son lo que aparentan ser. Todos ellos son personas con antecedentes de distinta índole, y sin ninguno que explique que en su pasado fueron maestros tierra.

- Los sabia- dijo enojado el hombre mayor, Donato- sabia que esos asalta bancos no eran y nunca habían sido maestros puros, se puede ver claramente en la manera que tienen de control.

- Esta en lo correcto señor Donato, esas personas son maestros creados.

_Maestros creados _fue lo único que resonó e hiso ruido en la cabeza de Yun. Ella comprendía y compartía las sospechas que sus maestros tenían respecto a esas personas, pero una cosa era tener sospechas, y otra muy distinta era que alguien más te lo dijera pero en forma de afirmación.

- ¿Que quieres decir con maestros creados?- pregunto alarmada la oji gris, sin creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Que han sido creados de manera artificial. Se les han implantado los poderes que tanto tú como Yun poseen de manera natural.

- Pero, ¿quién haría algo así?- dijo Bella.

- Alguien que quisiera utilizarlos para su beneficio- explico Alan sin más para seguir con su relato- Beneficio de alguien llamado August Zhang. Este hombre es un científico que estudia la genética que tienen los maestros y que tras años de estudio, logro aislar el gen que poseen los maestros, para ser más especifico, logro aislar e implantar el gen de los maestros tierra en gente normal, dando como resultado a estos maestros impostores. Tras tener el gen, solo necesitaba a unos ratones humanos para hacer con ellos la prueba. Personas de fácil acceso que buscan una oportunidad. Personas sin miedo a arriesgar su vida a cambio de poder.

- Te refieres a los delincuentes y presos- dijo asertivamente Bella.

- Exacto… tras varias pruebas, Zhang dio con lo que buscaba. Una persona que no rechazo el gen implantado, asimilándolo como propio- Alan hiso un pausa, mientras se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente- Tras su primer experimento exitoso, el resto se le hiso sencillo, llevándolo a crear un pequeño ejército de maestros muy rápidamente.

- Es por eso que en los videos de los asaltos a los bancos, los movimientos de tierra control que realizaban eran torpes, es porque aun están aprendiendo a usar su control- dijo Iroh pensativo a lo cual el oji negro solo asintió.

- Y… ¿sabes cuál será su siguiente paso?- pregunto Iroh sentándose junto a nosotros.

- Para ser sincero no lo sé con certeza, pero tengo algunas pistas- dice mientras que de su mochila saca y arroja unos expedientes a la mesa. Eran varias carpetas gordas de tantos papeles que guardaban en su interior. Alan tomaba una a una las carpetas, comenzando a ojearlas depositando papeles con algunas fotografías sobre la mesa.

Gran fue la impresión de todos cuando en una de las tantas fotos que guardaban esos papeles, se veían algunas de Bella, o más bien del enmascarado ayudando en un asalto, brincando y dando golpes a los brabucones. Bella pasmada tomaba las fotografías y las observaba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Era ella! Disfrazada pero era ella al fin y al cabo, ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! y ¡¿por qué ese científico tenia fotos de ella?!

- Como dije anteriormente, Zhang tiene un pequeño ejército de maestros tierra, los cuales, al parecer, ha estado por todo el mundo recaudando información y buscando posibles maestros, he ahí la razón del porque apareces en ellas- dijo Alan en contestación a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta por Bella.

Ciertamente la información coincidía con lo que el chico decía. Cada uno de los archivos tenia fechas, lugares, acciones, características, además de fotografías adjuntas de dichas personas investigadas. Todos en la estancia estaban asombrados por lo que ha hecho aquel hombre. Ese científico no solo pretendía tener el poder de los maestros tierra en sus manos, sino que también deseaba el poder de los demás maestros elementales.

- Esto es… horrible- decía horrorizada Bella. Al fin entendía el porqué de la preocupación de Alan al viajar hasta donde ella. El quería evitar que Zhang obtuviese el poder del aire control que tenía en su sangre.

Estaban todos absortos mirando las fotografías de las distintas personas archivadas como si de experimentos se tratase. Todos a excepción de Yun, que no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Alan. Apreciaba el que el compartiese esa información valiosa con ellos pero, una pregunta no dejaba de hacer ruido en su cabeza, ¿cómo es que él supo esto?

- Alan- llamo Yun haciendo que el aludido, junto con el resto de los presente, fijaran su mirada en ella- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Yun en tono amable, pero con mirada firme.

- Claro avatar- dijo Alan. Estaba nervioso ante el cambio de actitud de ella. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado por la mente de la chica durante su historia, pero esto no le daba buena espina.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- soltó sin más la avatar. Todos nuevamente volvieron su atención a Alan.

El aludido quedo sorprendido, con la misma cara de haber visto un fantasma o algo parecido comenzando a sudar frio, se le veía bastante nervioso en verdad.

Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, fulmino con la mirada a la chica, pero esta no se dejaría intimidar, y manteniendo su semblante serio e inmutable, fue Alan quien perdió y bajo la mirada sin saber que mas hacer.

De un rápido movimiento Yun se para, se acerca y toma a Alan del cuello de su camisa mostrando una mirada que ya no era solo firme, sino que también amenazante.

Todos en la estancia estaban choqueados. Iroh miraba a Yun con sorpresa ante su agudo sentido al ver algo que él no. Donato la miraba entre asustado y algo enojado ante la rudeza y fuerza con la que sostenía a Alan; mientras que Bella estaba sorprendida tapándose la boca con ambas manos, sin saber que más hacer.

- Pregunte, ¿cuál es tu apellido Alan?- pregunto nuevamente Yun, afirmando su agarre y rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la estancia.

- Zhang. Alan Zhang.

**.**

**.**

_Hola de nuevo =D_

_ Lamento la tardanza al publicar un nuevo capítulo pero al estar escribiendo sobre las demás historias que tenía en mente, me retrase con esta. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado de verdad =) _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, este muchacho es pariente del científico encargado de darles poderes a estos maestros tierra. Fíjense en el ya que tomara un papel importante en la historia :o _

_bueno en vista que mi semana libre de fistas patrias llego a su fin y que tengo que volver a la rutina de universidad T_T, me retrasare en subir nuevos capitulos tanto a esta historia como al MaKorra. tratare de no tardarme tanto o al menos actualizar una de als dos historias a la semana. _

_Bueno Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) ver sus opiniones me ponen demasiado contenta, de veras que si! ^^_

_Un saludos a mis fieles lectores :D _

_Y un saludos a los lectores anonimos =) _

_Adiós, tengan una buena semana! _

**.**

**MtezPs: **_Hola c: me alegra saber que mi teoría de los poderes de los maestros aire estaba acertada, ya que no quería causar extrañeza al leerla. Más adelante comentare el hecho de que Bella sea descendiente de Aang, solo espera un poco mas ;) en cuanto a tu duda, espero que con el inbox que te envié la haya resuelto c: y por cierto, no hay nada que agradecer, ya que me he dado cuenta de que esta historia no tuvo tan buena recibida como la anterior :/ por lo que agradezco un montón que a ti te guste y la sigas ^^ Bueno mi semana de fiestas ya llego a si fin y yo debo volver a la realidad de lecturas, pruebas y estudio x_x deséame suerte y que no muera en el intento xD jajaja me despido, adiós y cuídate! _

**Plistintake 0.o: **_Hola :D que bueno saber de ti y que sigues leyendo c: Debo decir que gracias a tu review me has dado una idea, bueno a decir verdad la idea ya la tenía en mente pero me ayudaste a profundizarla un poco más, luego veras de que se trata ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado la identidad de Alan, ya que de aquí en adelante este tomara un papel importante. Bueno me despido, saludos cuídate! _


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Amigo o enemigo?**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

El silencio sepulcral e incomodo seguía reinando la estancia. Nadie se podía creer lo dicho por el chico oji negro.

Con la mirada baja, Alan no se atrevia a mirar fijamente a los presentes o siquiera a Yun quien seguia sorteniendolo firmemente del cuello de la camisa, mientras lo observaba analizadoramente, como queriendo leer su mente con aquello. Y aun que logicamente no podia hacerlo, si podia leer su expresión.

Derrota. Era la expresión surcada en el rostro del chico. Claramente se veia que este no estaba orgulloso de su descendencia, no ahora al menos.

Dando un suspiro la oji celeste poco a poco suelta el agrarre dejandolo caer a Alan de una forma nada grata, mientras le lanzaba una miraba de repugnancia; despues de todo el chico era un espia de su nuevo enemigo, era el propio hijo de Zhang... no podia creer que estuviese alli haciendose pasar por su amigo, su aliado ¿que diablos pensaba ese chico?

- Vete de aquí hijo de Zhang- dijo la chica mirandolo friamente.

- No soy su hijo... soy su sobrino- Dijo él a modo de defensa.

- ¡No me interesa quien seas! Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que yo misma te heche por esa puerta- dijo exasperada la avatar.

Alan con desconcierto y cierto dejo de furia en su mirada por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado, comienza a tomar sus cosas para retirarse del lugar, ya que, si bien no conocia del todo bien a Yun, sabia que no habia mentido cuando lo amenazo con sacarlo ella misma.

Ante la mirada de todos en la estancia el chico comienza a dirigirse a la puerta de salida con la frente en alto, pero siente como una mano firme se posa en su hombro, logrando detener su caminar. Era el viejo calvo y regordete, Iroh.

- Detente muchacho, ¿no crees que antes deberiamos conocer tu versión de los hechos?- dijo en tono amable el hombre mayor ante la mirada confusa de todos los presente.

- Es un espia- dijo cortantemente Yun- ¡¿Que puede tener para decir si ya a quedado todo claro?!

- Yun, siempre te he enseñado que las cosas no son lo que parece. Que tal si aplicas ese conocimiento ahora. Tu como avatar deberias saber dar segundas oportunidades- sentencio Iroh. Sabia que su pupila podria ser una cabeza dura de vez en cuando y no habia nadie que la sacara de su postura. Pero para eso estaba él, para enseñarle a ser flexible con algunas cosas, con algunas personas.

- Yun, disculpa que me entrometa pero... ¿que tal si no es un espia?- intervino Bella- Se que no lo conosco hace mucho pero... siento que el no ha mentido y que tampoco tiene intensiones de hacerlo- dijo en un tono que parecia una suplica.

Con el apoyo de dos de los cuatro presentes en la estancia, Yun no le quedo mas remedio que escuchar lo que Alan tenia para decir. Despues de todo y dejando de lado la emoción inicial, ¿que tan malo podria ser que el chico explicase el motivo de su visita?

- Bien Alan, vayamos al grano... ¿quien eres y que quieres?- dijo la castaña al mento que tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Los presentes la imitaron al tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa para continuar con la conversación como si nada ubiese pasado, dispuestos a escuchar la historia de Alan, solo que con la diferencia que tenia un par de ojos celestes posados en su persona que lo obserbavan suspicazmente.

- Bien... aun que esta no es una historia que me guste contar... creo que se los debo- dijo el chico para comenzar con su relato.

**.**

**.**

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo aun era pequeño, por lo que el hermano de mi padre tomo mi tutela integrandome a su familia. Llegue a congeniar rapidamente con todos ellos. Mi tia Emma era una mujer fuerte y muy amable, mi primo Edward era como un hermano mayor para mi y mi tio Angust se preocupaba por nosotros- dijo Alan dejando sentir la nostalgia que le producian esos felices y lejanos recuerdos- Mi tio era un gran cientifico de la genetica, muy inteligente y considerado uno de los mejores en su area. Siempre viajando entre China y America, donde tenia sus principales laboratorios, siempre haciendo investigaciones y siempre concentrado en ello.

- Con los años y a medida que me integraba a la familia, se me confio un secreto: mi tia Emma era poseedora del poder de la tierra control- dijo el chico ante la mirada algo sorprendida de todos- Apenas supe eso, pense que todos se habian vuelto locos. No creia posible que alguien con tales poderes existiera de verdad, sin embargo cambie de opinión apenas lo vi con mis propios ojos, llegando a entusiasmarme con la idea. Tanto Edward como yo entrenabamos a dirario con mi tia en el jardin, y aunque no podiamos mover la tierra, nos divertiamos simulando que podiamos hacerlo. A los pocos años siguientes, vi como mi primo de la ficción pasaba a la realidad, llegando a despertar el poder con la tierra heredado de mi tia, por lo que comenzo a entrenar arduamente para ser tan bueno como su madre- dijo Alan para hacer una pausa y continuar- Con el tiempo Edward desarrollo increibles habilidades con la tierra a pesar de su corta edad; mientras que por otro lado, mi tio desarrollaba un nuevo interes concerniente a los poderes heredados de su hijo, por lo que paulatinamente comenzo a cambiar el rumbo de sus investigaciones. Ahora se dedicaba a estudiar la genetica especial de su esposa e hijo.

- De buenas a primera, todos comenzamos a ayudar con la investigación. Ambos maestros sometiendose a pruebas no invasivas de investigación, mientras que yo estudiaba arduamente para ser considerado util dentro de ese pequeño mundo de prodigios en el cual queria encajar. No obstante ese ambiente de cooperación y ayuda cambio rapidamente. Mi tia por la constante donación de sangre, comenzo a decaer poco a poco comenzando a sentirse fragil como una hoja, por lo que un dia y sin previo aviso se contagio de una fuerte pulmonia, teniendo como resultado... su muerte- dijo el joven oji negro con ma mirada baja perdido en sus recuerdos. Se podia ver que el recordar la muerte de su tia era un hecho doloroso, por lo que tomando su tiempo para tranquilizarse, prosiguio- Toda la familia sufrio por la perdida. Pense que mi tio tras ver lo que habia pasado con su esposa en los experimentos detendria su investigación pero paso todo lo contrario a eso.

- Al poco tiempo del funeral, mi tio se obseciono aun mas con la investigación llegando a encerrarse dias enteros en su laboratorio. Ya no lo veiamos, ya no hablaba siquiera con Edward, sino que solo lo utilizaba para las muetras. Fui testigo de como esa familia se resquebrajaba poco a poco y como mi primo no volvia a ser el mismo niño sonriente y alegre que habia conocido, sino que se convertia en uno gruñon, frio y aislado, concentrado solo en entrenar dia y noche.

- Los años pasaron y tanto mi tio como mi primo habian hecho grandes progresos en sus respectivas areas. Mi primo a punta de trabajo duro y asilamiento se convirtio en un excelente maestro tierra, mientras que mi tio logro su cometido: aislar el gen de los maestros e implantarlo a los primeros humanos, teniendo como resultado la falsa tierra control. Sin embargo, mi tio era ambicioso y no se detubo ante este primer exito. Tiempo despues del primer experimento exitoso, comenzo la masificación de los poderes, dandoselos a las personas que sabia que harian su trabajo sucio: asaltar bancos y buscar mas maestros elementales para experimentar. Y Edward no se quedo fuera de ese plan, pasando a ser el pricipal lider de los falsos maestros.

_¿El lider de los falsos maestros? _penso para si Yun, recordando como es que habia visto a un joven chico rubio entre los asaltantes de bancos, y si bien recordaba y no se equivocaba, este sabia usar la tierra control de un modo parecido al suyo, de un modo verdadero, no como el de los otros que era falso. _ ¡ese chico es el primo de Alan!_ se dijo mientras volvia su atención al relato de Alan.

- Aterrorizado vi como mi tio implantaba poderes a las personas sin llegarle a importarle el bien estar de estas, para él no eran mas que ratas de laboratorio. Viendo como todo avanzaba demasiado rapido, intente convencer a Edward de que detuviera a su padre, de lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, pero como creia mi primo estaba tan ensimismado en la investigación como su padre por lo que no me escucho. Tenia la idea de que al hacer lo que su padre deseaba, él lo tomaria en cuanta y lo volveria apreciar como hijo, como hacia antaño.

- Realmente nos sabia que hacer, mas aun cuando vi como mas personas que buscaban poder se unian como adeptos a una secta malisiosa y como estos mismos llegaban con información de posibles maestros al rededor del mundo. Sabia que esto no terminaria bien, por lo que decidido tome la desición de ser yo mismo quien detuviese todo eso tomando los archivos de los presuntos maestros y, de alguna manera, sabotear el plan de mi tio. Es por eso que busque a Bella, es por eso que estoy aquí. Alguien tiene que parar esta locura, antes de que mi tio logre su cometido de tener los demas poderes elementales ya que no se realmente como terminara esto si es que lo logra- termino de decir el chico mientras se veia como la frustración y la desesperación hacian mella en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

La estancia volvio a su silencio sepulcral.

Ninguno de los presentes sabia bien como continuar con la conversación... que decir, que hacer.

Ahora comprendian que la vida de ese chico no habia sido facil, ni mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo ahora: ir en contra de los principios de su considerada familia solo porque entendia que lo hecho no era correcto. Todos estaban conmosionados ante la dura vida del oji negro.

- Realmente es una historia admirable muchacho- dijo Iroh para acabar con el silencio mientras le brindaba una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas.

- Gracias- dijo sin mas el joven- Espero que haya quedado todo claro.

- Como el cristal.

Poco a poco se podia sentir como el ambiente disipaba su tensión. Los presentes ahora sonreian y miraban compasivamente al chico. Ciertamente era bastante valiente en haber tomado esa desición.

- Bien, lamento ser descortes y apresurado, pero creo que ya es momento de seguir con mi camino- dijo Alan al momento en que se colocaba de pie.

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo apresuradamente Donato.

- Debo seguir buscando y advirtiendoles a los demas maestros archivados. Se que estos datos no son los unicos que tenia mi tio, por lo que pronto daran con ellos de una u otra forma- explico el oji negro- Señor Iroh, señor Donato fue un placer conocerlos a los dos- dijo al momento de hacer una leve inclinación ante ambos hombres- Bella, Yun cuidense de los presuntos maestros y espero que tengan suerte- y ante la mirada de desconcierto de los presentes, Alan se encamina hacia la salida sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. Las dos chicas y los hombres mayores comenzaron a mirarse entre si, sin saber que o como responder a eso.

- Momento- Dijo repentinamente Yun parandose de inmediato- Se que crees que tienes que detener a tu tio pero no tienes que hacerlo solo. Digo... yo soy la avatar y tambien es mi deber acabar con esto. Yo me encargare de buscar e informar a los maestros, cuenta con eso- dijo la chica estirando su mano para que el aludido entregara los archivos, mientras que este la miraba con un dejo de desconfianza.

- Hmp. Gracias pero no gracias. Yo recaude esta información y sere yo quien advierta a los demas- dijo el chico a la defensiva.

- Eres el sobrino de Zhang- dijo Yun- ¿Que te hace pensar que los demas te creeran? Todos pensaran que eres un espias al igual que nosotros.

- ¿Y que cambiaria si tu les dices?- dijo ya irritado.

- Soy la avatar, ¿acaso esa no es ya razon suficiente?- contesto la chica altivamente colocando sus manos como jarra. Alan sabia que Yun tenia un punto, uno bueno para variar, pero con todo y eso, él no daria la información que tanto le habia costado robar. Si alguien debia detener a su tio era él.

- Ya calmense ustedes dos- intervino el hombre mayor- Alan se que te fue dificil recaudar la información- Alan asintio- Pero Yun es la avatar, por lo que tampoco se quedara de brasos cruzados sin hacer nada, creeme. Asi que se me ocurre, ¿por que no ustedes tres forman un equipo? Despues de todo, entre los tres se pueden ayudar mutuamente... ¿que dicen?- termino diciendo Iroh.

Los tres chicos se miraron fijamente. Alan y Yun manteniendo su postura altiva, asintieron y para fijar el acuerdo se se dieron un cordial saludo de manos. Parecia un buen plan, ademas de que todos obtendrian lo que deseaban: detener a ese maniaco de la genetica. Todos a escepción de una oji gris.

- Chicos- dijo la rubia llamando la atención de ambos- Creo que yo no participare de esto.

- ¿Que? ¿Pero por que no?- pregunto la oji celeste sin creerse que no participaria de su equipo.

- No puedo solo tomar mis cosas e irme a viajar por el mundo- dijo la oji gris a modo de defensa.

- Pero eres una maestra aire, eres nomade por instinto... ademas es como tu obligación advertirle a los demas maestros sobre el inminente peligro.

- ¡No puedo Yun! Si no recuerdas yo tengo familia. Ademas de ser el enmascarado y tener un deber con esta ciudad- dijo a modo de defensa la rubia.

- Todos aquí tenemos familia Bella, ¿o acaso crees que nosotros la dejamos atrás solo por gusto?- dijo la castaña algo alterada para luego bajar el tono y explicarse mas calmadamente- Se que ayudas a la ciudad y lo entiendo... pero hay otros lugares y personas que te necesitan aun mas, siendo tu misma, Bella la maestra aire; no siendo el enmascarado, no siendo una leyenda urbana de una ciudad que solo quiere tu imagen.

Todos en la estancia guradaron silencio ante las fuertes palabras soltadas por la avatar. Alan aunque descepcionado por el que Bella no formara parte del equipo, no la obligaria a hacer algo que ella no queria, caso contrario a lo que Yun creia, ya que esta ultima no se daba por vencida e intentaba convencer a la rubia.

- Lo siento pero he dicho que no puedo- dijo sin mas la chica decaidamente- Soy el heroe de Florencia, mi deber esta con esta ciudad... Ya debo irme, les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ustedes dos- dijo la chica sin dejar mostrar su enojo para luego retirarse rapidamente del lugar, dejando a todos algo incomodos en la estancia.

**.**

**.**

Los dias posteriores a la conversación pasaron con lentitud.

La avatar y el chico oji negro no dejaron pasar el tiempo en vano y comenzaron a planear su viaje. Trazaban rutas, costeaban los viajes y planeaban a que continente, pais y ciudad ir primero.

Por otro lado una chica oji gris seguia pasando sus noches saltando de tejado en tejado y vigilando la ciudad cual gargola de catedral.

Las noches habian sido tranquilas. Realmente solo se encargaba de vigilar a las personas y serciorarse de que no corrian peligro alguno como asaltos o choques, mientras en su tiempo libre se preguntaba si la decisión tomada habia sido la correcta. Sabia que la ciudad hace mucho tiempo habia dejado de causar tantos problemas, pero aun asi seguia creyendo que esta podria necesitarla en algun momento, ¿no es cierto?

Un grito de auxilio proveniente de un callejon cercano disipo sus pensamiento e hiso que se colocara de vuelta a la acción. Corrio y se lanzo del edificio en le cual se encontraba para llegar al lugar proveniente del grito de auxilio.

Llegando al lugar a oscuras, no vio peligro o persona amenazada a simple vista por lo que lentamente comenzo a adentrarse al callejon mientras la escasa luz del alumbrado publico le indicaba el camino.

De un momento a otro escucho un quejido que hiso que sus sentidos se agudizaran el doble. El quejido provenia de un chico delgado tendido boca arriba en el piso. Bella rapidamente se acerco a el, pero antes siquiera de tocarlo, siente como algo aprisiona su tobillo jalandola metros en el aire dejandola colgando cabeza abajo.

Sin entender bien que era lo que ocurria, la rubia ve como el chico anteriormente tendido en el suelo, se levanta sin mayores dificultades y rie entusiasmado. Habia caido en una trampa.

- ¡Eres tu, eres tu de verdad que eres tu!- decia alegremente el chico.

- Hey ¿quien te crees para tenderme una trampa asi?- dijo bella algo enojada en su habitual tono fingido para simular ser un chico.

- Lo lamento enmascarado pero no sabes lo mucho que e querido saber quien eres luego de que me salvaste de esos brabucones de mi escuela- menciono el chico. Y en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Era el mismo chico que habia salvado hace ya unas semanas atrás, el chico de lentes que habia sido asaltado por los compañeros de su escuela, pero ¡¿que demonios queria con ella?!

- Escucha- dijo calmadamente- Agradesco el interes... pero si no me bajas de aquí en este momento te prometo que yo...- _Ho oh_ penso Bella al sentir como su rizado cabello se escabullia de la capucha amenazando con salir por completo debido a la posicion en la que estaba. Reaccionando intento tomarse el cabello pero el peso de este y la fuerza de gravedad habian ganado: sus risos dorados se escabullian cual planta enredadera hasta quedar totalmente expuestos.

Frente a ella, el chico flacucho no podia estar mas asombrado por la cabellera de su heroe. Sin dejar de observarla, con paso lento y cauteloso se acerca para sin previo aviso quitar la capucha junto con la mascarilla negra, revelando la verdadera identidad de su heroe, confirmando lo que sus sospechas ante el cabello rubio le indicaban.

- Eres... ¡¿una chica!?- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja a la vez que elevaba el tono de su voz.

- Sshh por favor no grites- hablo la oji gris en su tono normal mientras intentaba calmar al chico.

- ¡Una chica!- volvio a gritar.

- Si, soy una chica pero, por favor no le digas a nadie que...

- Impostora- solto derrepente el muchacho sonando enojado y frunciendo el ceño.

- … ¿Disculpa?

- ¡¿Quien te cres que eres para fingir ser el enmascarado?!- pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

- ¿Fingir? ¡no lo hago! ¡yo soy el enmascarado!- dijo indignada la rubia.

- Por favor- dijo sarcasticamente el chico- Como si una flacucha chica ubiese podido hacer todo lo que hiso el enmascarado. Digo ¿salvar personas que estan siendo asaltadas? ¿detener incendios? Si, como no- dijo esceptico el chico.

- Escuchame bien niño mimado ¡Fui yo quien hiso todo eso! ¡Fui yo quien te salvo el pellejo el otro dia, si bien no lo recuerdas!- dijo la oji gris. Ahora si que estaba furiosa e indignada _¡¿pero que se cree ese mal agradecido?! _Pensaba furica la chica.

- Si claro- dijo el chico dandole la espalda para retirarse de lugar ante la mirada confusa de la chica que estaba colgada.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡Sacame de aquí en este instante!- grito la chica mientras su mal humor no hacia mas que aumentar.

- Si eres realmente el enmascarado liberate tu sola... impostora- dijo el chico mientras sin prestarle atención alguna seguia caminando fuera del callejon.

_¡Ya es suficiente! _Penso furiosa la chica. Sin tardarse un minuto mas Bella comenzo a flectar la mitad superior de su cuerpo y juntando sus manos lanza una pequeña daga de aire que da certeramente en la cuerda que la tenia apresada y antes de impactar contra el duro suelo, de una voltereta logra invertir su posición cual gato.

Al sentir como algo caia al suelo, el chico se voltea para ver que habia sido ese ruido y logra focalizar a una enojada e imponente chica que se encaminaba a su dirección. Algo sorprendido pero sin darle mas tiempo para reaccionar, el chico es aprisionado de su polera mientras veia como la chica frente a él estaba lista para propinarle un buen golpe, por lo que solo pudo reaccionar cerrando firmemente los ojos, preparado para sentir el dolor en su cara.

Bella al ver la reacción asustada del chico, se detiene y sin mas lo suelta sin acortar la distancia que los separaba. El chico confundido le mira fijamente, pero al ver que esta seguia manteniendo su amenazante mirada, comienza a correr desesperado por su vida pensando que la chica podria pensarselo mejor y no dejarlo escapar.

La chica oji gris ve como el flacucho chico corre despavorido, sin embargo con esto no logra sentir nada a parte de descepción. La ciudad, las personas, todo lo que ella habia considerado al momento de ayudar no eran mas que una farza. No se extrañaria si todas las personas que habia ayudado antes reaccionaran igualmente de descepcionados como lo habia hecho aquel chico.

Caminando con pesar por las vacias calles de aquella historia ciudad, Bella se permitio pensar y cabilar en todo lo pasado y dicho antes por la avatar: _leyenda urbana de una ciudad que solo quiere tu imagen es_as palabras rezonaron en su cabeza. Ella tenia razon, no era mas que una leyenda urbana para la ciudad, un personaje inovador y misterioso que servia de atractivo para atraer a mas turistas. Bufo por lo bajo ante tal amargo pensamiento. Estaba siendo reconocida por el papel que representaba, no como quien era en verdad, la maestra aire que tenia deseos de ayudar a los demas. Se habia dado cuenta. Habia sido un error pensar que algun dia la apresiarian no como la chica que usa una mascara y simulaba ser un chico, sino como Isabella la maestra aire.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente en un restaurante tipico de la zona, dos chicos ya tenian su itinerario completo ya planeado. Yun y Alan ya habian decidido las rutas, que lugares visitarian, el dinero presupuestado ademas de el medio de transporte usado, el cual era la motocicleta de Alan; y a pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de que esta no daria tanto abasto para viajar de pais en pais, sabian que era su mejor opción por le momento, luego pensarian en que otra cosa podrian usar para movilizarse.

Mientras ambos chicos conversaban animadamente sobre la nueva aventura que emprenderian, se dan cuenta de una tercera presencia en la estancia a la cual ambos volten a ver.

- Bella hola- saludo amablemente Yun, mientras Alan saludaba solo con un gesto de manos.

- Hola Chicos, ¿como van sus planes?- pregunto algo decaida la oji gris.

- Exelentes, ya tenemos todo planeado- contesto sonrientemente la peli castaña.

- Me alegra oir eso.

- Lamento ser descortes pero, ¿que te trae por aquí Bella? hace mucho no te vemos- intervino Alan mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

- Bueno, pues yo...- comenzo a decir la chica mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante. Se veia que estaba nerviosa- Yo cambie de opinión- dijo derrepente y muy decidida- y... e decidido unirme y acompañarlos... claro si ustedes me aceptan- termino diciendo algo apenada la chica, a lo cual ambos castaños acintieron mientras le ofrecian una sonrisa calida a la recien llegada. Ahora los tres estaban juntos en esto. Ahora formarian un equipo de verdad.

**.**

**.**

_Hola ¿me recuerdan? Espero que si._

_Se que no publico hace mucho y pido disculpas por eso, no e tenido mucho tiempo ya que la universidad termina en menos de dos meses, por lo que estoy con cosas que estudiar todos los dias :S  
_

_Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado en verdad :) ya que de aquí en adelante comienza el viaje de este nuevo equipo avatar (Wuuuuuuu! *o*)_

_Bueno ya saben! Cualquier review es bienvenido :D _

_Un saludo a mis fieles lectores!_

_Y otro para los lectores anonimos! _

_Nos vemos en el proximo capi, tengan buena semana :) Adioooos!_

**.**

**.**

_**MtezPs: **_Jajajaja me alegra haberte dejado en suspenso, despues de todo ese es mi fin c: y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra ver que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia ahora! Espero que este capi tambien te cree un mar de emociones (o un lago xD) Gracias por esperar este nuevo capi, de verdad intentare no domorarme tanto para la proxima :s ni con este ni con las demas historias. Chaito cuidate! Un abrazo :)

_**Plistintake 0.o: **_Gracias me alegro que te guste la historia :D espero que el nuevo capi tambien te guste. Y no te preocupes por comentar, mientras leas y te guste, todo bien. Aunque anteriormente ya te agradeci por tus palabras, lo vuelvo hacer ahora, en serio creo que tienes razon y gracias por hacerme ver eso ;) cuidate te mando un abrazo. Adiooos!


End file.
